Rebuilding
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Set after Predacons Rising! Rung has an unexpected guest in his office one day, and becomes determined to help them.


**A/N: I FINISHED IT! XD Wow. I like this story. XD I don't know why, cause it's pretty sucky.  
**

* * *

Rung was surprised when he walked into his office for his next appointment. The bulking silver mech sat on the couch, a dull look in his optics. "Megatron?"

"It's been vorns." Megatron spoke. "Vorns since I decided to disband the Decepticons, but still bots say my name with that same tone in their voice. I sometimes wonder if they remember my cause was once one of justice."

Rung frowned as he sat down, pulling out a data pad. "I remember. You wanted equality for all castes. It was a mighty cause."

"Yes, it was, at the beginning."

Rung nodded at the broken mech. "So tell me, where _did_ it go wrong?"

"I lost my conscience." Megatron frowned.

"Your conscience?"

"Yes, my conscience." Megatron shook his helm. "Maybe lost isn't the best word. Perhaps, locked away is a better term. I sealed it up; never to hear from again."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. Allow me to tell you of my conscience. Nobody else will listen."

* * *

_Megatronus stood in broke down Koanic apartment. The walls and ceiling were crumbling. There was a hole in the wall that connected to the neighbors' apartment. The owner creatively covered by placing a beautiful portrait of the Kaonian skyline right over it._

_Megatronus would have to ask the where they had gotten the portrait. Wherever it was painted from made the disgustingly ugly city, beautiful._

_"Megatronus?"_

_Megatronus glanced back to the femme who stood in the doorway. That was the owner. "Tripwire." he nodded to the gray femme._

_The femme smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"_

_Megatronus and nodded. "I am good. I just came by to see how you were. It has been a while."_

_Tripwire chuckled. "It's been a couple of orns."_

"_Long enough for you to offline."_

_The femme nodded. "I see. Would you like some energon? I just got some, It's not high quality, but it does the trick."_

"_That would be nice." Megatronus nodded. The femme turned around to leave the room, but Megatronus grabbed her arm. "You have energon splatters on your back."_

_The femme jumped. "Oh! That's why the sales man was staring at me like I stole the credits. Not that he really cared. I had a match last night, and I guess I didn't clean up too well."_

"_You had a match last night?"_

"_Nothing big." Tripwire pulled a polishing cloth out of her subspace. "Can you get that for me?"_

_Megatron accepted the rag, and nodded. "Of course." He gently rubbed the energon off her back. "Where did you get that painting? I've been wondering for a while."_

"_Ah, that?" She let out a giggle. "That is from the mighty Sunstreaker."_

"_The gladiator twin?"_

_Tripwire nodded. "Yes. It's funny, he didn't charge me or anything. He said he hated it, and just shoved it in my arms." She shook her helm. "I don't know why. I think it's beautiful." The femme stared at the painting with a fond smile. "I love it."_

_Megatronus nodded. "It's nice."_

"_You don't like it?"_

"_It just makes me realize how ugly our city really is."_

"_Really? Cause it reminds me of how beautiful it can be."_

"_Different ways of thinking. How was your fight?"_

"_Fine. It was team match, as usual." Tripwire smiled. "I don't think I would make it in the single matches. I'm just brains, not brawn."_

_Megatronus nodded. "We should team up one day."_

"_You don't need me." Tripwire laughed. "You're the full package. You're smart and ruthless."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Oh! I almost for the energon, I'll be right back."_

_Megatronus stared at the painting. "Our city is disgusting."_

"_What?" Tripwire called from the kitchen. _

"_Nothing!"_

"_Are you still speaking against the caste system?" Tripwire walked back into the room, two dull cubes of energon in her hands. _

"_Yes. A mech contacted me the other day. He was of Mid caste."_

"_Really?"_

"_From Iacon."_

_Tripwire frowned. "Iacon? You're words are spreading that far?"_

"_Apparently. Trip, if I can get this mech on board with me, I may be able to get council."_

_Tripwire frowned. "I know, but just don't get your hopes up, okay? And even if you do get council, don't think they'll take you seriously, you are a low caste after all."_

"_Trip, this could mean that you won't have to fight anymore! You will have a real choice. Not just mining or fighting. You could go to school! Like you've always wanted! There would be nothing to stop you!"_

"_Yeah there would. I can't read."_

"_I'm teaching you."_

"_Barely."_

"_That doesn't matter." Megatronus glared. "You can do whatever you wanted! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you anyways."_

"_That's a stupid thing to say. You'd be doing it if I was here or not. I know better than that."_

"_But you're my main reason. You don't deserve to be down here."_

"_Whatever you say, Megatronus." Tripwire sat down on her old couch, and took a sip of the energon. "I don't believe you, but whatever you say."_

"_It is true!"_

_Tripwire nodded. "Okay." She took another sip, and patted the space next to her. "Sit."_

_Megatronus nodded. "Yes." He sat down next to her and frowned when yelling started. "What is that?"_

"_Neighbors. I don't have a radio."_

"_So?"_

"_My neighbors are the best drama that I could I ever have. So far, the guys across the hall lost their boss's special shipment of drugs, and can't find it. Their boss has come by like seven times, and he said if he has to come again, he's going to chop their helms off, and stuff them up th-"_

"_Thank you, Tripwire, that's good."_

_Tripwire laughed. "Whatever you say. The ones yelling are upstairs, they're roommates, and so far one of them has been having an affair with the other's boyfriend, but in his defense, he's a pleasure bot, so he's only doing it cause he gets paid for it."_

_Megatronus snorted. "Really?"_

"_Mmhmm." Tripwire took another sip. "Then there's me."_

"_You? You're part of the drama too?"_

"_Oh, of course." Tripwire nodded. "I work as a fighter in the rings." She threw her cube onto a rundown table and jumped up, her fists at ready. "I'm dangerous!" She started jumping from foot to foot. "One right hook and the mech's out cold!"_

_Megatronus started laughing. "I'm sure."_

_Tripwire laughed. "No, not really. I'm not part of the drama." She threw herself back onto the couch and sighed. "Thank Primus. I'm just the processor in a team of two gladiator team."_

"_You haven't lost yet."_

"_Not yet. One day though. It's coming."_

* * *

"Megatron, this is a nice story, bu-"

"It's vital." Megatron glared. "You don't understand."

Rung nodded. "I see, please continue."

"I will fast forward a bit. It was when I met Orion Pax for the first time."

* * *

"_And you're sure he's not from the council, trying to snuff your spark?"_

_Megatronus sighed. "Yes, Trip, for the millionth time."_

"_156. Learn to count."_

"_At least I can read." Megatronus smiled at the playful punch he received. "Would you like to be there when I meet him? I've had Soundwave watching him for a while. He has found nothing wrong with him."_

"_What's his name again?"_

"_Orion Pax." Megatronus answered. "He is a data clerk."_

_Tripwire nodded. "I see." She let out a small sigh. "I wish I could, but I have a match today."_

_Megatronus frowned. "Be careful."_

_Tripwire smiled. "I should say the same to you. Don't let the mech do anything funny. And I mean if he makes one joke, just hit him."_

"_I didn't know you were against jokes."_

"_I am. I'm a no funny person!"_

_Megatronus snorted._

"_HEY! NO LAUGHING OR I'LL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS!"_

_Megatronus's face went serious. "Yes, mam."_

_Tripwire smiled. "I'll see you next time I see you."_

_Megatronus nodded. "Yes."_

* * *

"Did her fight end well?"

"Yes." Megatron nodded. "It did. Her partner was slaughtered, and she killed for the first time." Megatron sighed. "That just made me angry. A femme like her shouldn't of had to kill. I truly thought that she would make it out of Kaon clean. If anybody had hope, it would have been her."

"What happened? What did you do after that anger hit?"

"I set up bombs." Megatron frowned. "I was not proud of it, but it got the cause the attention it needed."

"And your cause was most important?"

"NO!" Megatron growled. "My conscience was."

"The femme. She was your conscience?"

"Yes." Megatron whispered. "She was my conscience."

* * *

"_You did what?" The femme was livid. _

"_I planted the bombs. Don't be angry."_

"_I'm not angry." The femme shook her helm. "I'm not even furious."_

"_So you say, but your optics speak louder."_

"_No, they don't. I doubt they could, I'm very disappointed. You know better! Those bots had nothing to do about it!"_

"_When it happened, I felt awful."_

"_You should, and you should feel guilty and disgusted with yourself."_

"_It was for the cause!"_

"_THOSE LIVES SIT ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Tripwire shook her helm. "They sit there, and first, they'll feel like nothing, but soon, soon, you won't be able to carry them."_

"_I already regret it, but they died for a good cause!"_

"_No cause is worth killing so many over!"_

"_Mine is! What I did was unjust, but what they are doing is just as much so!"_

_Tripwire frowned. "The weight of the one mech I killed is still keeping me up at night. I have no idea how you feel after the thousands you killed in no more than five breems."_

"_I haven't recharged in a decaorn." Megatronus glared. "But what had to be done, had to be done."_

"_There are better ways of going about things!"_

"_Then stay by my side and tell me, because from where I was standing, there was no better way of getting the word out."_

* * *

"Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Stay by you?" Rung leaned back. "Did she stay by your side, or did she leave you?"

"She stayed. She was with me for a long time. A very long time."

"So, what happened to her? What caused your path to go astray?"

"Megatron. Megatron happened. I no longer wanted to use a barrowed name. I no longer wanted to be Megatronus. Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, and the civil war began." Megatron glanced down. "Thinking back on it now, I think it was miracle she stayed by my side. It was a miracle she believed the story I gave her."

"What Story was that?"

* * *

"_Megatronus, w-"_

"_It's Megatron now. I am no longer going to use that barrowed name. I am my own bot now."_

"_Megatron," Tripwire frowned, "what happened?"_

"_Orion Pax is a traitor! He betrayed me! He got me the audience with the council, and shoved it in my faceplates!"_

"_Megatronu- Megatron, calm down!" Tripwire glared at the mech. "That answered nothing. What happened?"_

"_I was talking to the council, telling them what I had to say. I looked like an idiot! That was Orion Pax's plan! I am not as educated as the council had thought, apparently. My way of speaking, my ideas, they are all no good!"_

"_Megatron, I told you. I warned you." Tripwire sighed. "I told you before you even met the mech."_

"_I know." Megatron growled. "He doesn't deserve what he got!"_

"_And what did he get?"_

"_HE'S PRIME NOW!"_

_Tripwire frowned._

"_ALL OF MY IDEAS! HE TOOK THEM AND BECAME PRIME! WHILE I'M STUCK IN THIS PLACE! THIS DISGUSTING PLACE!"_

"_Stop yelling. It's not going to fix anything. You need to calm down, and speak to me rationally. Do not speak out of anger."_

"_Orion Pax is a traitor. He wants the lower caste extinguished. He wants to them out of the way. He was going to kill me!"_

"_He couldn't if he tried."_

"_I know. He is going to lead Cybertron to its fall, and there's nothing I can do about it, except take what's rightfully mine."_

"_Megatron, this isn't about wanting to be Prime is it? This isn't jealousy talking, right?"_

_Megatron turned to the femme, and soft look on his features. "Of course not. This is about freedom."_

* * *

"So, what happened?"

"She went to war with me." Megatron sighed. "When I first started the cause, I promised she would never have to fight again, and all throughout the war, she never lifted a digit. She never knew what I was doing, she didn't want to."

"By the look on your face, something happened."

"One orn, she found out."

* * *

"_MEGATRON!" _

_Megatron glanced away from Starscream who glared at the femme for interrupting what were to be the final touches of their plans. "Tripwire, what is it? I'm working."_

"_Well stop." The femme glared as she stomped closer. "You're going to bomb praxus?"_

"_Who told you such a stupid thing?"_

"_Who?" The femme growled. "I thought I would help with your tactics. I was getting bored sitting around, so I took a peek. YOU DISGUSTI-"_

_Megatron growled. "Shut up! Nobody speaks to me like that. I am MEGATRON!"_

_The femme stared at him with wide optics. "You disgust me. Here I thought you were fighting for freedom! WHAT PART OF FREEDOM IS LEVELING A NEUTRAL CITY-STATE!"_

"_All of it."_

"_When did you change? When did you become the monster that's staring at me right now? When? BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE!"_

"_Lord Megatron, nobody should be allowed to speak to you like this, may I suggest t-"_

"_Shut up, Starscream." Megatron growled. "Tripwire, this is the last time, you'll speak to me like anything but your superior."_

"_My superior?" Tripwire snorted. "Is that what you are to me now?" She nodded. "I'd rather be put into deep stasis for eternity."_

_Megatron smirked. "That can be arranged." With nod two vehicons grabbed the femme's arms. "Deep stasis for this one."_

"_Megatron! Don't you dare!" Tripwire struggled in the two's servos. _

"_Let's face it, Tripwire. You couldn't fight your way through a lake of energon. You might as well forget about these weak clones."_

_Tripwire stopped struggling. "I hope your conscience kills you. I hope the guilt of what you've done, and what you will do crushes you. I pity you. You poor unfortunate spark."_

_Megatron growled. "I AM NOT THE ONE TO BE PITIED! YOU ARE! Take her away."_

* * *

"You put her in deep stasis?" Rung nodded. "Why not kill her?"

"I don't think I could have brought myself to. Deep down, I still wanted her around, I just didn't want her to speak. That voice. It was so annoying! I never would have had a chance to win the war if she stayed around." Megatron shook his helm.

"Why don't you just bring her out of stasis then?"

"I've thought about it. I thought about during the war. I had Knockout hide the stasis pod. That was so long ago, I doubt he even knows where she is anymore."

"Knockout is here on Cybertron. He's a doctor. We can always ask."

"I don't think I could face her. I watched the security video of them putting her under. She was fighting so hard. And worse than that. She was crying."

Rung nodded. "I see, why don't we continue next decaorn, Megatron? I'll make you an appointment."

Megatron slowly stood. "Yes, that would be… nice."

* * *

Rung stood in front of Bumblebee. "I do believe it would help."

"Right, and we want to help Megatron, why?"

"Honestly?" Rung shrugged. "It would be what Optimus would have done."

"Not a chance."

"Bumblebee, I believe it woul-"

"Megatron is just lucky he's not in prison! Believe me, he would be if it wasn't for the fact that we don't actually have one yet!"

Rung sighed. "You didn't hear his story."

"I don't want to."

Rung shook his helm. "You are holding a grudge."

"Yes, I am."

"That is not healthy."

Bumblebee glared. "Don't start that with me. I'm not one of your patients."

"But Megatron is. This will help!"

"Fine." Bumblebee sighed. "Speak with Knockout."

Rung nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Knockout was honestly surprised when the question came out of the mech's mouth plates. "That femme?" He scowled. "She had the worst finish in history of finishes! She wouldn't let me so much as touch her disgusting paint! Not that I'd want to anyways. I might have gotten infected with Cosmic rust!"

"Knockout." Rung sighed. "I just want to know if you remember where you hid the stasis pod."

Knockout rolled his optics as he leaned against the medical berth. "No clue. Not that it would matter."

"Why not? Do you not think the femme would be alive?"

Knockout snorted. "Oh, the femme's kicking alright. Just not in the stasis pod."

Rung frowned. "What do you mean?"

Knockout smirked as he turned back to the berth, and started cleaning it off. "I'm just saying the femme isn't in the stasis pod. Not anymore."

"Where is she then?"

"Closer than you'd think."

"Knockout, please answer me directly. Do you know where the femme is or not?"

"I do."

"Where is she?"

Knockout pointed behind Rung. "Over there."

Rung frowned as he turned behind him. "The only bot over there is… Oh."

Knockout smirked. "Yeah."

* * *

Megatron sat in Rung's office with a blank expression as Rung stared back at him. "How have you been?" Rung asked.

"As good as I can be. I've been trying to help rebuild, but it seems nobody wants my help. I do not blame them."

Rung nodded. "It will take more time before bots start to understand that you have changed. Some don't believe that to be possible."

Megatron nodded. "Should I continue where I left off?"

"No." Rung shook his helm. "We are waiting on somebody to show up."

Megatron frowned. "These sessions are for your audial's alone."

"This will help." Rung smiled as the door opened. "There you are!"

The blue femme stood in the door way, a glare locked on her features. "What is this, Rung?"

"Now, Arcee, calm down!"

Arcee glared at Megatron. "What is Megatron doing here?"

"He's one of my patients. He was telling me of a-"

"I don't care!" Arcee raised blaster and aimed it at Megatron. "He's dangerous!"

"I have learned." Megatron said. "But if it will make you feel better, please shoot me."

Arcee growled. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Rung stood up and stood between Arcee and Megatron. "Arcee, calm down. You are here for a reason, and to kill him is not it."

"Move Rung." Arcee growled.

"No. You are not shooting anybody!"

"Then why did you bring me here!"

"Because you two have things to work out!"

Megatron frowned. "You are planning on bringing all of team Prime in here?"

"No!" Rung shouted. "Only Arcee."

"Why?" Arcee growled.

"Knockout told me!"

Arcee frowned as she lowered her blaster. "That slagger!"

"Knockout told you what?" Megatron slowly stood up, looking between Arcee and Rung.

"Megatron, this is Tripwire."

Megatron's optics widened as he stared into Arcee's cold glare. "My co-"

"I'm not your anything!" Arcee yelled. "You're disgusting! Even now! It only took Unicron oppressing you the same way you wished to suppress others for you to realize you got out of control! You wouldn't listen to me! You wouldn't let me get a word out!" Arcee shook her helm. "You deserved everything that happened to you."

"Tripwire, I-"

"It's Arcee now."

"You have to forgive me, please!" Megatron stepped forward his optics locked onto Arcee. "Please! I know what I did was wrong, and you were right! I can't carry it anymore! Please forgive me!"

Arcee glared at the desperate mech as she shook her helm. "No. Why the frag would I forgive you? Why would I even want to? I meant everything I said. I still mean it! I hope those sparks become too much for you to bear!"

"THEY ALREADY ARE!" Rung flinched as Megatron fell to his knees. "They already are." He repeated. "For vorns I've sat and wondered how I could have done the things I have? I wonder why I didn't stop! I don't have answers for myself! I don't blame you for being disgusted! I, myself, am disgusted with what I had become! I'll never forgive myself!"

"Then why the frag are you asking for my forgiveness."

Megatron shook his helm as he gripped his knees. "Because I want it. I need it! I'm fully ready to offline right now if it means you'll forgive me!"

"I'll offline before I forgive you." Arcee glared. "I'll offline ten times! You're not worth my forgiveness."

Rung frowned. "Arcee, please calm down. Think of what you are saying."

"YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE HIM? He's MEGATRON! He destroyed Cybertron!"

"And look at Cybertron." Rung motioned to his window. "It's being rebuilt. It was destroyed, and it's being rebuilt. That is what Megatron is doing. He's been battered and knocked down, and in essence, destroyed. He's rebuilding. He's starting from where he knows he was right, with you, and he's trying to get a foundation built."

Arcee stared out the window, watching as Vehicons helped other mechs and femmes rebuild the huge buildings. She glanced back over to Megatron who looked as broken down as Cybertron had been during the fall. "Frag it, Rung."

Rung smiled as Arcee stomped up to Megatron and placed a servo on his shoulder. "It's Arcee now. If you call me Tripwire again, I'll rip your spine out."


End file.
